Housekeeper
by Sara Grey Moon
Summary: Bella Dwyer, 17 ans, enceinte, est mise à la porte par sa mère lorsqu'elle lui annonce sa grossesse. Son père lui est inconnu, et elle n'a personne vers qui se tourner. Décidée à ne pas avorter, elle met ses études de côté, et décroche un emploi en tant que gouvernante chez les Cullen, à Forks.
1. Prologue : Enceinte

**Housekeeper**

**- ****_Prologue: Enceinte_** -

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

—Je suis enceinte, annonçais-je à Renée, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure craintive de sa réaction.

Ce n'était pas le rêve d'une mère que sa fille de 17 ans lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte.

Je regardais ma mère. Elle ouvrit d'abord la bouche formant ainsi un "o", elle devint ensuite rouge de colère. Je savais d'avance que j'étais mal barrée. Elle m'avait souvent répété de ne pas sortir avec Cam, mais j'avais déjà succombé, j'étais complètement sous le charme. J'avais d'ailleurs était surprise qu'elle me mette en garde, elle ne s'inquiétait jamais pour moi d'habitude. Puis qui ne rêverait pas d'un Bad boy, au sourire en coin, aux cheveux en bataille, et aux lèvres tellement attirantes. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je tombe dans ses filets. Surtout moi, la fille banale, à qui l'on n'envie rien. Alors, quand Cam s'était intéressée à moi, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion de sortir avec lui. Ne serait-ce que pour un instant être quelqu'un à qui l'on faisait attention, même si j'étais vite redescendu de mon nuage. Je reportais mon attention sur ma mère qui avait les poings serrés et me fixait avec mauvaise œil.

—J'espère que tu vas avorter, jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur, froid, en me pointant du doigt.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une question pour elle. Elle voulait absolument que j'avorte, c'était plutôt une affirmation. Elle voulait que je ne fasse pas la même erreur qu'elle en m'ayant eu. J'avais déjà réfléchi à cette solution, mais pour moi, il était inconcevable que je tue mon enfant.

—Je n'avorterai pas, je garde cette enfant, répondis-je avec un air hostile en posant ma main sur mon ventre en signe de protection.

—J'espère bien que tu plaisantes Isabella Marie Dwyer, cingla-t-elle tout en me secouant.

Je la repoussai brusquement, elle recula.

—Pourquoi plaisanterais-je sur un sujet si sérieux ?

Je savais qu'elle ne prenait jamais les choses au sérieuse, mais là je n'e croyais pas mes yeux.

—Si tu gardes cette enfant, tu ne seras plus ma fille, et tu quitteras cette maison.

Je la sondais pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur mes joues lorsque que je compris qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne voudra pas de moi tant que je porterais cette vie en moi. Je n'étais pas surprise. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle allait réagir de cette façon. Puis, ce n'était pas comme-ci, elle avait en serais-ce qu'une fois fait vraiment attention à moi.

—Si c'est ainsi, je m'en vais, lui hurlai-je. Je suis ta fille, tu ne vas quand même pas me mettre à la porte, dis-je avec l'espoir qu'elle changerait d'avis.

Elle détourna la tête, décidée à m'ignorer. Elle ne voudrait pas de moi tant que je n'aurais pas avorter, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne le ferais. C'était un enfant, une vie innocente qui était dans mon ventre, mon bébé, à moi. J'étais blessée par sa réaction, elle aurait pu me soutenir, me conseiller, mais elle a préféré me renier.

Je me précipitai vers l'escalier, arrivée dans ma chambre, je pris ma valise qui se trouvait sous mon lit. J'allais partir, loin d'ici. J'ouvris mon armoire à la volée, et je commençai à tout entasser dans ma malle. Tous mes vêtements dans la valise, j'entrepris de mettre dans un sac un dos, quelques bouquins, des bricoles, une photo de famille. des Une importante somme d'argent se trouvait sous une latte du sommier ainsi que la première échographie du bébé. Je mis l'argent dans le sac, et l'échographie dans la poche de mon manteau que j'enfilais J'attrapais mes bagages et sorti de ma chambre, Renée était toujours en bas lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon.

—On n'a plus rien à se dire, conclus-je. Alors adieu maman….

Dès que j'aurais franchi la porte d'entrée, je ne reviendrais plus ici, c'était une certitude. Je mis mon attirail dans le coffre de ma Golf offerte par Phil, mon beau-père. Je montais à l'avant. Je regardai la porte, elle se tenait là, les bras croisés, me fixant sévèrement. Je fis marche arrière pour sortir de l'allée. Je contemplai une dernière fois ma mère et la maison où je vivais depuis l'âge de 4 ans.

Cela faisait deux jours que je roulais, je m'étais arrêtée pour la nuit dans un motel, et malgré l'état de la chambre, j'avais passé une bonne nuit et je m'étais nourrie correctement. Je roulais sans but. J'étais sur une route déserte, devant moi des arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il faisait froid, heureusement que je laissais un plaid dans la voiture, j'avais recouvert les épaules avec. Une petite route bifurquait à droite, un panneau attira mon attention : FORKS y était inscrit en grandes lettres noirs. Sans savoir pourquoi je tournais à droite, en direction de cette ville. J'avais un bon pressentiment.

* * *

C'est sûre que la réaction de Renée est assez explosive, mais il y a des raisons à tout, et vous saurez tout par la suite.

Concernant les publications, je ne sais pas quand je publierais la suite.

Alors verdict ? A bientôt

_Sara_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le job

**Housekeeper**

**- **_**Chapitre 1 : Le job**_** -**

_Disclamer : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Bella**

Je venais de repérer un café ouvert. Je me garai sur le parking et me dirigeai vers la porte principale. Le café était assez simple vu de l'extérieur. L'intérieur était dans les tons marrons-beige-bordeaux. Une musique country résonnait dans le café donnant un style assez cowboy. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des indiens : peau mate, cheveux long, yeux marrons, carrure impressionnante, bref très cliché. Je m'installai au bar et commandai un sandwich à la dinde et un verre de coca cola. Je mangeais avec appétit mon repas, depuis midi, je n'avais rien avalé. Il n'était que 18 heures, mais j'étais déjà épuisée, conduire toute une journée est fatiguant. La serveuse s'avança vers moi, un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage.

— Bonsoir, je m'appelle Emily, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es nouvelle ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, je suis nouvelle en ville. Je suis Bella, répondis-je. Je viens d'arriver et je suis à la recherche d'un boulot.

— Bien Bella ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder sur le tableau d'affichage ici, des personnes viennent laisser des annonces, peut-être que quelque chose t'intéressera ! m'avisa-t-elle en me montrant du doigt le fameux panneau.

— Oh merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, j'irai jeter un coup d'œil en sortant, la remerciai-je joyeusement.

Elle s'en alla pour servir une autre personne. Je sentis une présence près de moi. Je tournai la tête pour faire face à l'un de ses indiens qui m'observait. Il était mignon, mais sans plus, ce n'était pas Cam. Je me fustigeai mentalement de penser à lui, il ne le méritait pas. Je reportai mon attention sur mon sandwich que je croquai à pleine dent. J'essayais de le manger salement pour que l'autre s'en aille. J'entendis la chaise racler le sol, il partait enfin. Je soupirai de soulagement, soulagement qui fut de courte durée, il revenait à la charge. Un papier atterrit devant moi.

— Si tu veux qu'on sorte un soir, appelle-moi, dit l'indien en faisant un sourire qui se voulait séducteur, mais qui ressemblait plus à un rictus pervers.

Il essayait de me draguer, mais l'effet contraire se produisit, j'étais plutôt répugnée. Je l'ignorai et attendit qu'il parte avant de rouler en boule le papier.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, je laissai un billet de 20 dollars sur le comptoir. Il fallait absolument que je regarde ce tableau pour voir s'il y avait des offres d'emploi. Sur toute la surface du tableau il y avait des feuilles, certaines plus grandes que d'autres. Je commençai à lire les petits bouts de papier. Rien ne m'intéressait et la plupart des boulots, comme mécanicien, maquilleuse, coiffeuse, demandaient des qualifications.

Bref.

Je perdais espoir, mais la dernière annonce attira mon attention. C'était un travail assez simple, ça ne changeait rien à ce que je faisais chez moi, à Jacksonville. La cuisine, les courses, le ménage, c'était moi qui faisais tout, ma mère passait ses journées chez ses amies à ragoter. Il m'était arrivé de garder la fille de la voisine quelques soirées quand elle travaillait tard.

**Recherche une gouvernante**

**Logée, nourrie et rémunération.**

**Baby-sitting d'une enfant de 5 ans.**

**Numéro : ************

**Plus de détails pendant l'entretien.**

Je devais absolument appeler cette personne. J'arrachai la feuille du tableau et la pris. Je me précipitai vers le bar.

— Emily, la hélai-je de la main.

Elle se retourna vers moi, fronça les sourcils puis avança dans ma direction.

— Je peux t'aider Bella ?, demanda-t-elle intriguée.

— Oui, pourrais-tu me prêter ton téléphone ? , quémandai-je en la fixant avec espoir.

Il me fallait absolument ce travail, déjà que je ne savais pas où j'allais passer la nuit !

— Tu as finalement trouvé ton bonheur sur ce panneau d'affichage. Le téléphone est au bout du comptoir, sers-toi, répondit-elle en me faisant un sourire tendre.

Elle devait sûrement se douter que j'étais dans le besoin et que je comptais sur ce boulot pour m'en sortir. La personne qui avait déposé cette annonce allait me payer, me nourrir et me loger, que demander de plus ? Je verrais par la suite quoi faire. Je prendrais certainement un petit studio et trouverais un autre travail, je prenais celui-là seulement pour me dépanner.

Je me dirigeai vers le téléphone et le pris. Une fois le numéro composé, la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis avec impatience que l'on réponde.

— Résidence Cullen. Esmée Cullen à l'appareil, annonça une voix douce à l'autre bout du téléphone.

— Bonjour, Madame Cullen, c'est à propos de l'annonce que je vous appelle, l'informai-je

— Oh d'accord, la place est toujours libre, j'aimerais vous rencontrer pour un entretien. Quand êtes-vous disponible ? demanda la femme.

— Bien, je suis disponible, maintenant, mais il est tard et il se peut que vous soyez occupée, répondis-je.

— Oh non, ce n'est qu'un détail, je pourrais vous recevoir maintenant, mon fils viendra vous chercher étant donné que notre maison est assez recluse par rapport à la ville.

Je lui donnai l'adresse où je me trouvais et raccrochai ensuite. Je me réinstallai au bar pour pouvoir discuter avec Emily.

**Edward**

Je venais de terminer mes études pour devenir professeur de littérature, j'avais décidé de revenir à Forks chez ma mère et mon père qui m'attendaient patiemment. Le grand garçon de 23 ans était de retour au bercail. J'aurais pu enseigner autre part, mais mes parents me manquaient, et surtout ma petit sœur Noëlle. Il faut bien dire que la grossesse d'Esmée était une grosse surprise, surtout à son âge, mais c'était surtout un beau cadeau. Noëlle était âgée de 5 ans maintenant, elle était née au moment où je quittais la maison pour aller à l'université. Je revenais souvent. Un week-end sur quatre je prenais l'avion direction Forks et à partir de maintenant j'allais y vivre à nouveau. La bonne blague, un homme de 23 ans qui vit encore chez ses parents.

Je garai ma Volvo devant chez ma mère, il était assez tard. J'éteignis le moteur et sortit de l'habitacle. J'ouvris le coffre pour en sortir mes affaires et le refermer ensuite. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et je vis ma mère arriver en courant. Elle me sauta dessus et me serra dans ses bras, je lâchai ma valise au sol et la serrai aussi. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, l'odeur de ma mère : cannelle et vanille.

— Oh mon chéri tu m'as tellement manqué, viens rentrons, dit Esmée toute excitée en me tirant par le bras pour avancer.

Je la suivis docilement. Une fois arrivé, je montai dans ma chambre et déposai mes bagages. Quand je descendis, ma mère s'attelait dans la cuisine.

— Où est Noëlle ?, l'interrogeai-je, surpris de ne pas la voir.

— Elle est avec Alice ! Elle la ramènera demain matin, me rassura Esmée en me voyant passer la main dans les cheveux, un signe de nervosité chez moi.

Alice était ma cousine, elle habitait aussi à Forks. Elle pouvait être vraiment chiante. Elle était exubérante et parfois j'avais des envies de meurtre, mais elle faisait partie de la famille. Son mari, Jasper travaillait comme professeur d'histoire au lycée depuis deux ans. Alice devait se rendre à Port Angeles pour son travail, mais la plupart du temps, elle travaillait chez elle. Elle était créatrice de vêtements de luxe et envoyait ses tenues à des clientes. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle songeait à faire des collections pour bébé. Elle et Jasper n'avaient pas perdu le nord. De vrais lapins. Bref Alice était Alice : ouverte. Et je l'aimais malgré ses défauts.

— Tu prépares quoi ?

— Je cuisine des brochettes de poulet épicés avec de la purée d'épinard.

Je hochai la tête, j'avais tendance à ne pas aimer les épinards, mais en purée c'est délicieux. Je laissai ma mère à ses préparations et m'installai sur le canapé du salon. J'allumai la télé et m'allongeai de tout mon long sur le sofa. Le journal télévisé racontait la disparition de plusieurs femmes dans les environs. Il ne donnait pas plus d'informations. Le téléphone sonna et je vis ma mère arriver en courant pour décrocher.

— Résidence Cullen. Esmée Cullen à l'appareil, annonça Esmée d'une voix douce.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais haussé la voix.

« … »

— Oh d'accord, la place est toujours libre, j'aimerais vous rencontrer pour un entretien. Quand êtes-vous disponible ? , demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle devait être vraiment soulagée.

« … »

— Oh non, ce n'est qu'un détail, je pourrais vous recevoir maintenant, mon fils viendra vous chercher étant donné que notre maison est assez recluse par rapport à la ville.

Ma mère me regardait, me posant la question de manière silencieuse. Je hochai la tête. J'éteignis la télé et me levai.

Esmée raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, le regard sérieux.

—Edward, je suis à la recherche d'une gouvernante. Je pensais te l'annoncer bientôt, mais bon voilà, je vais créer une entreprise de décoration et pour ça j'ai besoin de temps. La gouvernante s'occupera de Noëlle, des courses, des tâches ménagères et de la cuisine.

— Compris, je dois aller la chercher à ce que j'ai entendu ?, demandai-je à ma mère qui me regardait avec tendresse, comme à son habitude.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Dépêche-toi, elle est au bar des Quileutes, m'informa-t-elle d'un ton faussement coléreux.

— J'y vais, conclus-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je pris ma veste qui était dans le placard de l'entrée et l'enfilai, ma mère repartit à la cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas. Je pris mes clés qui étaient sur le comptoir de l'entrée et sortis en claquant la porte. Esmée allait sûrement s'énerver quand je rentrerais.

Je démarrai la voiture rapidement et pris la route du bar qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Je roulais depuis quelques bonnes minutes quand j'aperçus enfin le bar Quileute. Il était toujours ouvert. Je garai ma Volvo sur le parking.

À l'intérieur, il restait encore quelques personnes. Une femme attira mon attention, elle riait avec Emily, la femme du propriétaire. Elle était plutôt jolie, des cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'à sa chute de rein, des grands yeux de biche de couleur chocolat, en soi, elle était plutôt banale, mais très naturelle. Je me dirigeai vers le bar.

— Emily, tu ne sais pas s'il y a une dame qui cherche un boulot de gouvernante ici ? , demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le comptoir

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que la jeune fille aux yeux chocolat me répondit d'un ton faussement agacé :

— Je ne suis pas si veille que ça, ce sera mademoiselle.

Je lui souris. Qu'est qu'elle était mignonne cette petite ! On aurait dit Alice en moins exubérante.

— Je suis Edward Cullen, le fils de madame Cullen.

—Je suis Isabella Digne, mais appelez-moi Bella.

— Bien alors on y va, Bella.

Elle ria à au ton que j'employais. Elle descendit de son tabouret et salua la serveuse.

— Au revoir Emily, à la prochaine fois.

Elle enfila son manteau et prit sa sacoche.

— Tu es à pied ? , demandai-je.

— Non, en voiture.

— Donc tu me suivras.

Elle marcha vers une Golf qui était en bord de route. Je montai dans ma Volvo. Je l'attendis à la sortie du parking du café. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver et je pris la direction de la maison.

On ne tarda pas à arriver sur place. Je me garai dans l'allée suivi d'. Ma mère dut entendre le son du moteur, car elle attendait devant la porte, sur le porche. J'allai jusqu'à la voiture à la Golf et lui ouvris la portière.

—Merci.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues lui donnant un air adorable.

_Adorable ? _

Non, mais, qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Depuis quand j'utilisais ce genre d'adjectif pour décrire quelqu'un. A part Alice, Noëlle et ma mère.

Je devais être vraiment fatigué. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous arrivions près de ma mère, qui s'empressa de nous rejoindre.

— Bonsoir ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Esmée Cullen, la dame de cette maison, se présenta-t-elle tout en faisant la bise à Bella.

— Moi de même Madame Cullen, Isabella Digne, bafouilla l'intéressée.

Je la sentis tendue lorsqu'elle prononça ses paroles. Elle était gênée, elle se triturait les ongles, se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Vraiment s exy Je me giflai mentalement pour avoir pu penser ça.

— Venez, rentrez les enfants, le diner est prêt et ton père est là Edward, se hâta de dire ma mère après les présentations.

Nous la suivîmes, pressant le pas.

—Bella, votre manteau ?

Elle l'enleva et me le donna. J'accrochai nos manteaux sur le porte manteau. Je mis ma main sur le bas de son dos pour la guider et nous conduisis dans la salle à manger juxtaposée au salon. Ma mère avait déjà dressé les couverts et était en train de poser le premier plat. Mon père était assis à sa place. Il se leva lorsqu'il nous vit Bella et moi.

— Carlisle Cullen, se présenta mon père en tendant la main à Bella.

— Isabella Digne

Il se réinstalla à sa place, je fis de même et notre invité s'installa devant moi.

— Alors d'où venez-vous Bella ?, questionna ma mère d'un ton doux, égale à elle-même.

— De Jacksonville, répondit-elle froidement.

Un froid envahit la pièce, personne n'osait plus parler.

— Excusez-moi Madame Cullen du ton que je viens d'employer, ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est seulement cette ville qui me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa-t-elle auprès d'Esmée.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, ce n'est rien, je comprends, la rassura-t-elle en voyant presque Bella prête à déguerpir. .

Après ce moment assez gênant, les discussions reprirent : ma mère et mon père se racontaient leur journée, Esmée parlait plus particulièrement de son entreprise. Bella mangeait sa nourriture à petites bouchées et jetait de temps à autre des regards vers moi, sinon elle écoutait mes parents, répondait à Esmée quand elle lui demandait conseil sur l'entreprise pour avoir un point de vue féminin. Je ne faisais que la regarder depuis le début du repas, elle rencontrait quelquefois mon regard et rougissait lorsque je la fixais la tête baissé sur le côté montrant ainsi mon intérêt pour elle. Lorsqu'elle ne détournait pas la tête, je lui faisais le fameux sourire en coin des Cullen faisant mouiller les petites culotes des jolies jeunes filles comme elles.

— Alors Bella, tu as quel âge ? , demandai-je.

Mes parents s'arrêtèrent de parler, intéressés parce qu'elle allait répondre, ce qui était sur c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas l'engager si elle n'était pas majeure, même si aux États Unis, le droit de travail est à partir de 16 ans.

— Tout juste 18 ans, déclara-t-elle précipitamment en baissant le regard.

Contrairement à mes parents qui retournèrent à leur conversation sans se poser de question, je restais là à la regarder fixement, je me demandais pourquoi à 18 ans voudrait-elle commencer le travail ? Elle n'avait pas d'ambition, de rêve ? Je la regardais suspicieusement. Elle était mal à l'aise.

**Bella**

Cela durait depuis le début. Il me regardait et ne me lâchait pas du regard. Quand il était venu vers Emily et moi, j'ai cru que c'était encore un de ces dragueurs qui laissent des petits papiers avec leur numéro de téléphone et vous lancent des phrases du genre « Appelle-moi », ou «Si tu vu veux qu'on se revoie, t'as mon numéro », etc. Bref vraiment banal et surtout chiant.

Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé mon âge, j'avais failli m'étouffer et lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler de toutes mes maigres forces en lui criant « Pourquoi tu gâches tout, tu ne peux pas la fermer deux minutes, espèce de salaud sexy ? ». Enfin, j'aurais peut-être évité les insultes. Bien qu'il soit assez gênant qu'il pose ce genre de question, il était tellement canon. Il ressemblait assez à Cam, sauf qu'Edward avait les cheveux cuivrés, le teint pâle et surtout une délicieuse bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée.

Le diner fini, j'aidais Madame Cullen à débarrasser, tandis que les hommes de cette maison s'installaient tranquillement sur le canapé devant la télé avec des packs de bières . Super, une soirée sportive. Esmée, me voyant soupirer de lassitude face à ce tableau typiquement masculin, s'éclaffa gentiment.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas rester en leur compagnie. On va aller dans mon bureau pour l'entretien. Je te rassure même si tu n'es pas prise tu passeras la nuit ici, je ne te laisserais pas te balader dans les rues à cette heure-ci et puis tu as l'air inoffensif, même si nous sommes à Forks et qu'il ne se passe jamais rien ici.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que je sois une tueuse en série et que je vous tue dans votre sommeil vous et votre famille ?

— Tu l'es ? demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils.

Je voyais maintenant d'où venait ce petit tic qu'avait Edward.

— Non, non, non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, répondis-je en souriant. Enfin pas d'humain, repris-je, en me rappelant la fois où j'avais écrasé le chat de la voisine, Mme McCluskey.

Madame Cullen me regardait, soupçonneuse.

— J'ai renversé le chat de la voisine quand je venais d'avoir mon permis.

Ses traits s'allégèrent et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Et bien en voilà une qui était de bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'étais pas, mais j'étais un peu déboussolée. Ça devait être les hormones. Nous continuâmes notre tâche, c'est-à-dire mettre les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. C'est pratique c'est truc là, Renée ne voulait pas en acheter un, c'était donc moi qui faisais la vaisselle et la cuisine. Elle était fainéante.

— Bella, allons dans mon bureau, s'exclama Esmée après avoir fini de tout mettre dans la machine.

— Je vous suis Madame Cullen.

—Ce sera Esmée, je te trouve charmante donc ce sera Esmée.

Elle tourna les talons, je la suivis. Nous passâmes par le salon, elle embrassa son mari ainsi qu'Edward et se dirigea vers une porte près de la salle à manger. Elle m'invita à y entrer.

— Bien assieds-toi sur cette chaise.

Je m'installai devant elle. Elle sortit un carnet et mit des lunettes sûrement correctrices.

— Je te préviens que si l'entretien se passe bien, je te ferai faire une période d'essai de un mois et si je suis convaincue par ton travail, on fera un contrat officiel. Commençons d'abord par le CV, en as-tu un ?

— Oui, j'en ai un.

Au bar, quand j'avais su que Madame Cullen allait me recevoir, j'avais demandé à Emily si elle avait un ordinateur que je pourrais emprunter. J'avais même proposé de l'argent. Elle m'avait juste demandé de la suivre. Derrière une porte se trouvaient des postes d'ordinateurs. Le bar faisait aussi cyber-café. J'avais payé pour en utiliser un et fait un faux Curriculum vitae.

Je sortis de mon sac en bandoulière la feuille que j'avais imprimée et la donnai à Esmée. Elle s'empressa de lire mon CV. J'avais écrit que j'avais obtenu le BAFA à 16 ans (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux), que je gardais souvent des enfants entre 2 et 8 ans et que j'avais travaillé dans une fête foraine en été, ce qui était la vérité. Renée avait trouvé ça cool que je me porte volontaire pour ramasser les déchets le soir après que la fête foraine soit fermée. Un mauvais souvenir. Mais le reste était totalement faux.

— C'est très intéressant pour certaines choses. Peux-tu décrire en quelques mots ta personnalité ?

— Je suis quelqu'un d'assez réservé, je sais garder mon sang-froid dans des situations d'urgence, je suis patiente et assez joueuse. Ce qui était un avantage quand je gardais des enfants entre 2 et 4 ans, les enfants m'adoraient et leurs parents étaient satisfaits, ils faisaient donc appel à moi quand ils avaient besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Esmée sourit, mais son expression redevint vite sérieuse.

— Si nous étions absents et qu'il se passait quelque chose avec la petite, qu'elle allait mal, que ferais-tu ?

— Bien si ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, comme de la fièvre, j'appellerais seulement un médecin et je vous contacterais. Si c'est une situation d'urgence, j'appellerais d'abord les pompiers puis je vous préviendrais.

— Penses-tu pouvoir gérer les courses, le ménage, les repas, aller chercher la petite à la maternelle, la coucher, la laver ?

— Oui, je pense pouvoir gérer ces responsabilités.

— En es-tu sûre, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ?

— Oui, j'en suis sure, j'ai l'habitude, chez ma mère, je faisais tout.

— Bien, Bella, je pense que j'en sais assez, j'ai ton CV que je garderai. Je vais te prendre en période d'essai et si je t'engage je ferai les papiers officiels.

— Oh merci Esmée, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de ce travail.

— As-tu des questions ?

— Bien oui. J'aimerais déjà savoir le prénom de la petite, ses activités, si elle a des allergies alimentaires ou autres, ce qu'elle ne mange pas, quelles sont les courses que je dois faire, les pièces où je peux entrer, mes horaires ?

— Elle s'appelle Noëlle. Pour le reste, je t'ai préparé un dossier avec les activités, la liste des courses, les tâches ménagères, les allergies, les horaires d'école, tes horaires. Bref si tu as des questions concernant le dossier viens me voir. Je resterais avec toi la première semaine pour voir comment ça se passe. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle me fit monter au deuxième étage.

— À cet étage, il y a ta chambre, celle d'Edward, une bibliothèque et une salle de bain que vous partagerez.

J'allais devoir partager la salle de bain avec lui, ça s'annonçait plutôt bien. Je n'y survivrais pas. Esmée me laissa seule devant la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. J'y entrai, ce qui me sauta aux yeux fut le grand lit en chêne au milieu de la pièce collé contre le mur. Une couverture blanche y était disposée ainsi que plusieurs coussins brodés de dentelles. Les rideaux accrochés à la fenêtre étaient de couleur vert clair. Le parquet était blanc cassé. La chambre avait un côté « nature ». Je la trouvais sublime. Je déposais le dossier qu'Esmée m'avait passé sur une commande qui était près d'une porte. Je regardai dans le couloir pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, quand je fus sûre de ne voir personne je fermai la porte prestement et me précipitai vers le lit pour m'y jeter.

Je commençai à sauter dessus écrasant par la même occasion les coussins, certains tombèrent au sol. Je continuais de bondir sur le matelas tout en chantant Make me feel de Cobras Starship.

J'entendis un rire et je stoppai net. Oh mon dieu, ce n'était pas possible, je n'osais pas me retourner, j'étais encore debout sur le lit, fixant le mur. J'entendis la porte se refermer, je n'avais même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était rentré. Je me tournai lentement rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Edward était appuyée contre le mur près de la porte un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mes bagages étaient à ses pieds.

— Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda-t-il, son sourire ne disparut pas et ne fit que s'amplifier.

— Euh…..

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. En essayant de descendre de mon perchoir, je m'affalai sur le sol, mes mains se mirent instinctivement sur mon ventre. J'entendis des pas précipités tandis que je peinais à me relever. Il m'aida à me relever et me tint par la taille. Je baissai la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

— Merci, lui dis-je.

— De rien, je vais te laisser. Mon père m'attend pour le match qu'il a mis en pause. Donc je me dépêche. Passe une bonne nuit.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui. Une porte attira mon attention. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. La salle de bain. Une envie pressante de me laver fit son chemin dans mon cerveau.

J'ouvris ma valise, pris un jogging et un débardeur ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. Je fermai la porte qui devait sûrement conduire à la chambre d'Edward puisqu'Esmée m'avait dit que je partageais sa salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche, j'utilisai les produits présents dans la salle de bain. Après avoir fini de me laver, j'enfilai mes vêtements et pris la chemise qui était sur la commode. Je m'installai sous les draps et commençai à lire le dossier. Ma journée de travail se terminait à 20 heures, puis j'étais libre, le week-end aussi. Je devais déposer la petite à 8 heures 10 le matin et la chercher à 11 heures et demi et la reprendre à 4 heures. Le mercredi après-midi, elle avait cours de danse classique. Le jeudi après l'école, je devais l'emmener au parc. Les menus des repas étaient affichés ainsi que les courses, les tâches ménagères. Épuisée, je m'endormis juste après avoir éteint la lumière.

* * *

_Note : Un grand merci à ma beta Perryn pour sa correction._

_Je vous remercie pour vos review, vos mises en alerte et favoris._

_Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Sara_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première journée

**Housekeeper**

**- **_**Chapitre 2 **_**-**

_Disclamer : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Deux coups à la porte me réveillèrent. Je gardais les yeux fermés. Je ne voulais pas me lever, mais la personne qui frappait ne voulait pas partir et frappa une troisième fois. Je me levai et allai ouvrir. Esmée se tenait derrière la porte, me souriant.

— Bonjour ! Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? Tu as bien dormi ?, demanda Esmée d'une voix légère.

— Bonjour ! Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Merci à vous, répondis-je.

J'avais passé une bonne nuit, je m'étais endormie après avoir fini de lire l'intégralité du dossier qu'elle m'avait donné.

— Ne me remercie pas. Va te préparer ! Je t'attends en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.

— D'accord. J'arrive.

Elle s'en alla et je fermai aussitôt la porte. Je filai à la salle de bain, mais lorsque j'entrai l'autre porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward à l'air endormi, mais surtout torse nu. Une serviette blanche était calée sur son épaule.

— Oh, désolée, je te laisse, bafouillai-je gênée.

— C'n'est pas grave, tu peux y aller en premier, répondit-il.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et ferma sa porte. Je me précipitai sur sa porte pour la verrouiller avec le cliquet. Je me lavai le visage avec un savon dermatologique qui appartenait sûrement à Edward, je me disais qu'il ne le saurait pas. Il fallait que je songe à aller au centre commercial de Forks.

Je partis chercher ma brosse à dent qui était dans ma valise. J'empruntai aussi le dentifrice et me brossai les dents avec. Je m'attachai les cheveux avec un élastique accroché à mon poignet. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre. J'ouvris quand j'entendis un « Entrez ».

— Euh...c'est pour te dire que tu peux y aller, lui dis-je. À la douche, précisai-je lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

Il devait avoir oublié. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il finit par se lever et je le laissais dans la salle de bain.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'habillai d'un jean simple et d'un tee-shirt ample, et j'enfilai par-dessus un gilet noir. Mes chaussures étaient en bas, alors pour ne pas avoir froid, je mis des chaussettes. Heureusement que j'en avais pris.

Je descendis à l'étage et entrai dans la cuisine où Esmée s'affairait derrière les fourneaux. Sur la table était disposés une corbeille de pain, du jus, du lait, les couverts et du café. Esmée cuisait du bacon dans une poêle et dans celle d'à côté des œufs brouillés. Elle se retourna et me sourit.

— Alors, Bella, as-tu pu lire le dossier complètement ?

—Oui, j'ai pu le lire.

— Des questions ?

—Euh...oui, j'ai vu que Noëlle était allergique aux crustacés, mais quel genre ?

—À la crevette. Pour les menus des repas, je te passerai toutes les semaines un nouveau planning. Puis cette semaine, je vais te suivre pour voir si tu arrives à tout faire. Va t'asseoir, le petit-déjeuner arrive. Je le fais aujourd'hui, mais demain ce sera toi qui t'en occuperas.

Je m'exécutai et m'assis.

— Le petit-déjeuner et le repas du midi se font à la cuisine, sinon pour le diner, ce sera dans la salle à manger, m'informa-elle.

— Hum d'accord.

— Bonjour Maman !

Edward venait d'arriver dans la cuisine habillée d'un jean brut et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Il embrassa sa mère sur le front. Il s'installa devant moi comme la veille au dîner.

—Bonjour Bella ! Alors, comment s'est passée ta première nuit ici ? demanda-t-il tout en me souriant.

—Bonjour Edward ! Ça va, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, répondis-je.

— Bella, Noëlle arrivera ici à 10 heures, je la laisserai avec Edward et nous irions au centre commerciale, si tu as des courses à faire ce sera le moment, m'avisa Esmée qui tenait des assiettes dans sa.

— Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, ajouta Edward qui s'était levé pour aller aider Esmée à déposer sur la table le bacon et les œufs brouillés. Comme d'habitude, finit-il dans un soupire.

— Ne te plains pas, sinon la prochaine fois je t'enverrai chez ta grande tante Katherine pendant le week-end et tu sais très bien ce qui se passera là-bas.

Edward grimaça à ce que lui dit Esmée et lâcha un « beurk » peu conventionnel. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec sa grande tante, mais il ne devait pas l'apprécier.

—Alors, Edward, mon chéri, tu commences quand le lycée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

—Je commence la semaine prochaine Man', répondit-il. Je suis encore en train de chercher un logement.

—Tu sais que tu peux rester ici Edward.

— Oui, je sais, mais voilà, j'ai 23 ans et j'ai besoin de mon indépendance. Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme, je commence le travail la semaine qui arrive. Je suis un adulte qui n'a plus besoin de ses parents, débita-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Esmée sourit devant le comportement de son fils. Elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'installa à table et nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance agréable. Elle me raconta des anecdotes sur Edward lorsqu'il était petit. Je me marrais bien à sa mine déconfite qui empirait à chaque minute.

—Oh il y a eu cette fois-là, Edward avait 12 ans et Alice 10 ans , il voulait aller à la cabane avec ses amies, donc Carlisle et moi avions accepté.Nous avions préparés des sacs de couchages, nous allions dormir là-bas, il y avait assez de place pour toute le monde.

Donc pendant la nuit Edward a voulu descendre pour faire ses besoins, mais son pantalon s'est accrochés à l'échelle, il était déchiré. Edward s'est mis à crier comme une fillette, ça nous a réveillés et quand on est arrivés son pantalon pendait dans l'air avec lui aussi pleurnichant, mais le plus drôle était que son caleçon de nounours était exposé à la vue de tous.

Edward était devenu rouge, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je me marrais encore plus face à sa gêne.

—Excuse-moi Edward, je ne voulais pas me moquer, lui dis-je les lèvres pincées face au rire qui menaçait de sortir.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

— C'est pas grave, répondit-il finalement.

Esmée continua à me raconter des événements, Edward finit lui-même par rire avec nous. J'aidai ensuite la matriarche à tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elle me laissa seule et je mis en marche la machine. Je retrouvai Esmée et Edward dans le salon qui étaient accompagnés de deux autres personnes : une femme de taille moyenne, dont les cheveux coupés au carré partaient dans tous les et une enfant qui avait de longs cheveux caramel qui tombaient le long de son dos (elle était de dos, je ne pouvais donc pas apercevoir son visage).

J'en vins à la conclusion que c'était Noëlle, la fille d'Esmée, lorsque je regardai les cheveux de sa mère.

Esmée finit par se retourner vers moi et m'interpella :

—Bella, viens je vais te présenter.

Je descendis les deux petites marches et me dirigeai vers eux. La femme de taille moyenne me regarda, fronça les sourcils et finit par faire un sourire vraiment surprenant puis son expression redevient normale. Edward me sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

— Bella, voici Noëlle dont tu t'occuperas, dit-il en me regardant, il finit par détourner la tête et sourit à la petite.

Quant à la femme, elle me regarda une nouvelle fois et finit par tendre la main vers moi.

— Alice Withlock, la cousine d'Edward et Noëlle, se présenta-t-elle en souriant grandement.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ma parole, elle avait un grand problème. Elle me regardait bizarrement presque comme si elle était dégoûtée et maintenant elle me souriait.

Je serrais sa main et, lui souris timidement avant de me présenter moi-même.

— Bella Dw…Digne, me repris-je.

Gaffe. Mon beau-père était célèbre dans le monde du football américain, peut-être qu'Esmée et Alice n'auraient pas fait le rapprochement, mais Edward lui oui. Esmée prit la parole :

— Bella, avec Alice nous allons au centre commercial.

Elle entraina Edward avec elle pour lui parler de ce qu'il devait faire en notre absence. Il râla face aux explications d'Esmée qui le grondait lorsqu'il détournait la tête. Je devais bien la vouer que c'était vraiment drôle de voir Edward se faire gronder même si son comportement n'était pas celui d'un homme de 23 ans.

Pendant qu'Esmée et Alice m'attendaient dans le salon, j'allai chercher mon sac et un peu d'argent.

Edward était resté assis sur le canapé, la petite sur ses jambes. Nous nous dépêchâmes de partir. Esmée prit le volant, je me retrouvai à l'arrière et Alice devant.

Mon téléphone sonna. Hier, je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser, car je n'avais plus de crédit.

Je me notais à moi-même de le recharger. Je regardais qui m'appelait. Phil. J'ignorai l'appel. Je ne voulais pas leur parler. Il devait surement s'inquiéter pour moi et surtout se demander où je pouvais bien être.

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac. Alice sortit divers CD de la boite à gants et en mit un. Une chanson de Carly Rae Jepsen.

—C'est quel titre ? demandais-je à Alice.

—Tonight I'm Getting Over You.

Alice commença à chanter.

—Chante Bella !

J'éclatai de rire face à sa tête. Je finis par la suivre, nous chantâmes jusqu'aux dernières notes de chanson.

-Waouh Bella tu as une très jolie voix, s'exclama Alice.

—Merci. Je te retourne le compliment.

—C'est vrai ?

—Oui, c'est vrai tu as une jolie voix.

Elle sourit et mit une autre chanson est continua à chanter, je rejoignais parfois sa voix, la mêlant à la mienne.

J'avais pris des cours de violon dès l'âge de 6 ans, mais j'avais arrêté quand j'avais rencontré Cam. Ca me détendait, je me sentais libre, mais Cam voulait qu'on sorte souvent et je n'avais plus le temps. Je croulais sous la montagne de travail.

Esmée finit par arriver à destination et se gara dans l'immense parking. Faut dire que le centre commercial de Port Angeles était plus grand que celui de Forks.

Esmée sortit de son sac une feuille, qu'elle déplia. La liste des courses était vraiment longue.

— Alors, tout est classé par rayon, je te laisse prendre les rennes, dit Esmée en me tendant la liste.

Elle partit chercher un caddie qu'elle me confia ensuite. Je regardai la liste et me dirigeai vers le premier rayon.

— Bella, on va te laisser, on revient, dit Alice au rayon des confiseries.

—Euh…..d'accord, répondis-je surprise.

Elles disparurent ensuite, à part des bonbons pour la petite, il n'y avait rien d'autre à prendre. Des chocolats attirèrent mon regard. Allez juste un peu. Je suis enceinte, je peux me permettre ces choses-là.

Oui, c'est sûr, c'est tes hanches qui vont en prendre un coup.

Non et non.

Même si j'étais enceinte et que je devais prendre du poids pour que le bébé se développe. Je devais faire attention à ne pas prendre énormément de poids au début.

Il faudrait que je commence à mettre des vêtements amples pour cacher les futures rondeurs apparentes.

Le dernier rayon où j'allais était le rayon frais -surgelés- où je pris des pots de glaces.

Le patriarche était médecin, peut-être allait-il deviner, c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Je ne voulais pas causer de tort, même si je pensais qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Quand j'aurais assez d'argent, je m'en irais, mais là c'était une opportunité de rester au chaud pendant quelques semaines, le temps de trouver une solution.

Je savais parfaitement que je n'irais pas à l'université, j'étais seule, sans aucun soutien.

Ma mère ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi, Phil essaierait de m'aider, mais Renée ferait du chantage et il se plierait à sa décision.

Après avoir relu la liste, je me dirigeai vers les caisses.

Esmée et Alice avaient disparus. Je me demandai bien où elles avaient pu aller.

J'attendis sagement dans un coin.

— Bella, entendis-je crier.

Je me tournai vers la source de la voix et vit Alice arriver en courant, Esmée la suivant de près.

— Désolée du retard, s'excusa Esmée. Alice devait acheter un médicament à la pharmacie.

—D'accord. Sinon, Mad… euh Esmée, j'ai tout pris, lui dis-je.

J'allais l'appeler Madame, mais je me suis rappelée ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier soir à mon arrivée :.

« Ce sera Esmée, je te trouve charmante donc ce sera Esmée. »

Esmée prit les devants et s'empara du caddie.

Elle paya les courses et nous nous mîmes en route en direction de la villa Cullen.

Etrangement le retour se fit dans le silence comparé à l'aller. Alice était perdue dans ses pensées et serrait fermement le sac de la pharmacie. Esmée ne perdait pas de vue la route.

La forêt dense qui entourait la villa se fit bientôt voir.

J'étais fatiguée mais en rentrant il faudrait préparer le repas. Je n'étais enceinte que de cinq semaines. Je n'avais ni ventre, ni nausée matinale, mais ça ne tarderait pas.

J'avais peur de me réveiller la nuit et de vomir. Cela réveillerait surement Edward, les murs n'étaient pas insonorisés.

— Bella qu'attends-tu pour descendre ?, entendis-je.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Alice qui avait ouvert la portière. Edward était là, tenant des sacs de courses.

Je laissai mes craintes de côté pour l'instant. Je penserais à ça plus tard. J'avais bien huit mois devant moi.

— Euh… j'arrive, répondis-je .

Je sortis de la voiture le plus vite possible. Je pris les derniers sacs dans le coffre. Je talonnais Alice et Edward.

J'aidai Esmée à tout mettre en place. Je montai dans ma chambre et déposai mon sac. Il faudrait que je pense à mettre mes vêtements dans l'armoire, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps étant donné que je n'en avais pas beaucoup.

Juste le nécessaire.

Dans la cuisine, Esmée s'était accroupie devant le placard en dessous de levier. Elle y mettait les produits ménagers.

—Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important, s'exclama Esmée en se relevant prestement.

— Tous les jeudis avant midi j'amenais un plat à Charlie Swan. Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté, il y a maintenant quelques années, il vit seul avec Emmett son fils, mais celui-ci a quitté le bercail et s'est marié. Nous sommes très amis, enfin surtout lui et Carlisle. Maintenant je ne peux plus, , alors je voudrais que tu le fasses, m'informa-t-elle.

— D'accord, je prends note, dis-je en tapotant mon crâne.

— Bon, nous allons commencer par préparer le déjeuner. Il sera bientôt midi.

— D'accord.

Elle prit sur le frigo une feuille et la regarda.

— Pour ce midi ce sera une quiche, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

Nous nous mîmes au travail et au bout d'une heure le repas était prêt.

Esmée me demanda d'appeler Edward et d'aller réveiller la petite. Je montai d'abord à l'étage où je séjournais.

Devant la porte, j'hésitais entre toquer ou simplement l'appeler à travers la porte. La première proposition me parut la plus appropriée.

Je tapai deux coups sur la porte.

Je n'entendis rien.

Je refrappais.

Rien.

Je finis par ouvrir la porte et rentrer. Il était allongé sur le lit comme ce matin, mais cette fois, il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il fredonnait. Je ne l'avais jamais observé. Il était beau. Même plus que ça, canon. Ses cheveux cuivrés le rendaient charismatique. Il avait des traits durs. D'un homme. Pas ceux d'un adolescent en pleine puberté comme j'en voyais dans mon lycée.

Son tee-shirt moulait sa musculature, qu'on devinait parfaite. Il était grand, vraiment grand. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ça. Il devait me dépasser d'une tête au moins.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Je m'avançai vers son lit.

— Edward, chuchotai-je près de son oreille espérant qu'il m'entende malgré l'écouteur. Edward, répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, il me regarda, enleva ses écouteurs.

— Edward, le déjeuner est prêt, dis-je.

Il me regarda. Il se mit en position assise, s'étira comme un chat et frotta ses yeux.

— Je vous rejoins, je vais me débarbouiller, finit-il par dire.

Je sortis de la pièce et redescendis. Je passais par la chambre de la petite, elle jouait à la poupée.

—Noëlle, le déjeuner est prêt, tu viens ?, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il faut être doux avec les enfants, allé à leur rythme sans les brusquer. C'est important qu'ils aient confiance en vous, surtout à cet âge-là. Les enfants ont besoin de repères, d'un pilier solide.

J'espérais incarner cela pour mon enfant. Il pourrait s'appuyer sur moi, je serais toujours là pour lui. Je sais que la présence masculine est importante, mais peut-être que dans quelque année, je serais marié avec quelqu'un qui aurait accepté le fait que j'avais un enfant. Il était important pour moi de savoir m'occuper d'un enfant. J'allais être maman, s'allait être dur je le savais.

Noëlle me regarda, posa sa poupée et prit un doudou posé sur le lit. Elle vint vers moi d'une démarche hésitante. Je lui tendis la main en lui souriant. Elle l'attrapa, incertaine, je refermai mes doigt sur les siens.

Elle me suivit, et comme elle ne voulait pas descendre les escaliers, je la portai sur la hanche.

J'étais plutôt contente de moi. J'avais un visage assez enfantin, ça pouvait la faire sentir en confiance.

A la dernière marche, je la déposai au sol et lui prist la main. Elle me suivit docilement.

Esmée et Edward étaient installés et n'attendaient que nous.

Je pris la petite et l'installai sur sa chaise. Esmée me regardait avec bienveillance.

Alice n'avait pas pu rester. Nous étions donc quatre pour le déjeuner.

Esmée nous servit, et nous mangeâmes dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par la voix de la petite qui demanda à Edward, assis à côté d'elle, de lui couper sa part en morceaux.

Après avoir débarrassés la table, Esmée m'invita à sortir dans le jardin avec la petite. Il était très grand, un parterre de fleurs s'étendait au fond du jardin, et il y avait une aire de jeu avec une balancelle.

La petite s'élança vers le toboggan, je partis m'asseoir sur la balancelle pour la surveiller. Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête pour savoir qui était ce visiteur.

Edward.

Je reportai mon attention sur Noëlle qui courait après un papillon.

Il ne parlait pas. Le silence régnait en maitre.

Seulement le bruissement des pas de la petite sur l'herbe se faisait entendre.

— Alors, Bella, pourquoi travailler maintenant à 18 ans ? demanda Edward.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Insistant. Curieux.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Ma mère ma mise à la porte parce que je suis enceinte d'un idiot. Je ne connais pas mon vrai père. Je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule, pourtant ce n'est pas nouveau. Je dois travailler pour me nourrir. J'ai touché le gros lot avec ta famille. Et en fait, j'ai que 17 ans et non 18 ans, avais-je envie de sortir d'une traite, en riant bêtement de ma bêtise.

Et puis quoi encore.

— Parce que je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller à la fac. J'aurais pu, j'avais de bon résultats, mentis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je ne le regardai pas dans les yeux, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me sentais honteuse de leur mentir, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

— Que voulais-tu faire ? questionna Edward.

— Je voulais faire des études pour devenir professeur de littérature, répondis-je.

— Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme, j'enseignerai à la rentrée prochaine.

Je le regardai dans les yeux soudain intéressée par la conversation.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui.

Il rit. Il était vraiment beau quand il riait.

— Qu'est ce qui te plaît dans le métier ? demandai-je, avide d'en savoir plus sur ce métier, mais sur lui aussi.

— J'aime beaucoup l'enseignement. Quand j'étais au lycée, j'aidais les élèves en difficultés, beaucoup ça. Il fallait seulement savoir dans quoi je voulais enseigner. J'aimais beaucoup lire, j'avais d'autre centre d'intérêt comme le piano, mais la littérature m'a paru être une évidence, répondit-il.

Il parlait de ce métier avec tellement de passion, j'étais en admiration. La voix d'Esmée se fit entendre :

— Bella, il est temps de rentrer !

Je me levai et lui criai :

— Entendu.

Je me tournai vers Edward et lui sourit.

— Merci, j'espère qu'on pourra continuer cette conversation, lui dis-je.

— Bien sûr.

Il me sourit et s'éloignae pendant que je cherchais la petite. J'attrapai sa menotte qui était couverte de terre.

— Tu es tombée Noëlle ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

—Alors, pourquoi as-tu de la terre sur les mains ?

— Je voulais faire un château comme à la plage.

Je m' accroupis devant elle afin d'être à sa hauteur.

— Mais, on n'est pas la plage et il y a peut-être des vers de terre.

— Beurk, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant une grimace de dégout.

—Donc, faut plus jouer avec le sable sauf à la plage si t'a maman est d'accord.

— Oui

Elle comprenait bien vite, la petite. Je me relevai et reprit sa main.

Nous enlevâmes nos chaussures devant la baie vitrée et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je regardai la pendule accrochée au mur, il était treize heure vingt. Et bien dis donc, le repas avait duré. Etant donné que la petite était en vacance pour la semaine, elle pouvait rester à la maison toute la semaine.

Esmée arriva et prit la parole :

— Bella, je dois aller quelque rentrerai tard ce soir. Je compte sur toi.

J'hochai la tête, elle prit Noëlle dans ses bras et l'embrassa. La petite avait du mal à laisser sa mère s'en aller.

— Sois sage Noëlle.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa petite fille et s'en alla. Maintenant il fallait trouver de quoi occuper Noelle.

— Alors, Noëlle, que veux-tu faire ?

— Je veux aller voir Edward.

Moi aussi j'avais envie de voir Edward, et de terminer notre conversation. Mais il fallait d'abord que je sache où il se trouvait.

— Viens on va le chercher.

Nous le cherchâmes dans toute la maison, même sa chambre.

— Il a dû sortir.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et tira sur ma main. Elle me montra du doigt une porte. Je la suivis jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris.

Il y avait un escalier, nous le descendîmes , ce devais être la ère une nouvelle porte, il était là, assis devant un piano à queue, ses doigts dansant sur le clavier. C'était magnifique. Nous attendîmes la fin.

—Waouh, soufflai-je en applaudissant.

Il se tourna vivement vers moi. Il me regarda et son regarda descendit pour se poser sur la petite qui le regardait avec admiration.

Qu'est qu'elle devait l'aimer son grand-frère. Edward lui sourit et ouvrit ses bras.

Elle lâcha ma main et courut vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre lui.

C'était un moment intime, donc je préférais partir, je tournai les talons, je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte quand j'entendis :

— Tu peux rester.

Je m'assis à même le sol contre le mur. Edward regarda sa sœur qui commença à lui parler. Elle l'observait, il souriait devant la petite fille qui bafouillait tout en triturant sa chemise.

— Edward joue moi une autre chanson, s'exclama la petite tout en faisant la moue.

Je souris devant cette mimique adorable.

Il ne répondit pas et assit la petite à côté de lui qui posa sa tête sur ses posa ses doigts sur le clavier. Les notes défilèrent et Noëlle en redemanda d' autres. Nous restâmes dans la salle jusqu'à 19 heures. Je devais préparer le diner.

— Noëlle je te laisse ici avec ton frère.

Je le regardai pour voir s'il était d'accord ou si je devais prendre Noelle avec moi. Il m'adressa un sourire qui montrait qu'il était d'accord et je le lui rendis.

J'étais en train de monter la première marche lorsqu'un voile brumeux recouvrit mes yeux, je me sentis étourdie.

* * *

_Note: Voilà le chapitre 2. _

_Je suis désolé, j'ai tardé pour le poster._

_J'espère pouvoir sortir le prochain chapitre rapidement._

_Merci pour vos review du prologue et chapitre 1._

**Réponse au review anonyme:**

MlleN: Oui, c'est le début des ennuis. Merci pour ta review.

Katlyn: Contente que ça te plaise et contente aussi que mon style te plait. Il peut arriver que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde.

Je n'aime pas aussi les longues description, mais quand on s'est s'y prendre, c'est très agréable.

Merci pour ta review.


	4. Note

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

Je m'excuse pour ma très longue absence, ça va plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis grandement désolée. Je ne posterai aucun chapitre au mois de août, mais je pense à partir de septembre je mettrais à jour mes deux fictions.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu.

A très bientôt

Sara


End file.
